tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Something in the Air
Something in the Air is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas' trip to Brendam is delayed by a crate of fish falling onto him and eroded tracks on the coastal route, but Henry does not pay attention to Thomas' warnings and leaves before the signalman can be warned. Henry puffs straight into the sea and has to stay there all night until he is rescued. When Henry returns Thomas jokes with him about the whole adventure. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * Knapford Beach Trivia * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode. * A faceless Bulstrode model can be seen when Henry reaches the Coastal Track. * The line "I can't help it" is omitted in the US version. * When Henry is pulled in the boat of fish, the line "Pah" is omitted in the US version. * In Germany this episode is named "Henry Takes a Bath". The Italian title is "Henry's Soaking". In Japan, this episode is called "Green Whale". The Swedish title of this episode is called, "It's in the Air". The Spanish title is "Something Stinks". Goofs * When Thomas says "I can't help it, it's the fish", the steam appears forward, then is played backwards, then played forwards again. * After Henry reaches the fog, he loses two vans. * Before Henry falls into the sea, his brakes are applied and his wheels stop moving, but when he does fall into the sea, his wheels are moving. * In real life, an engine would sink in water. * When Thomas puffs away with Henry at the end of the episode, the puffing noise starts long before Thomas moves. * Why was Henry put on the barge of fish instead of being taken to the works via rails? * Nothing is said about Henry's driver, fireman, or guard after the crash. * There was no need for Sir Topham Hatt to blame Henry for his accident. * The barge would have sunk due to Henry's weight. * Thomas is able to pull Henry on his own, who is much bigger than he is, but in Edward, Gordon and Henry, Henry needed Edward's help to pull Gordon, who is about the same size as him. * Thomas Driver has a beard in one scene but in another he does not. Gallery SomethingintheAirUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:SomethingintheAirUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SomethingintheAirSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Tugboat.jpg File:AFishyAdventure1.png File:AFishyAdventure2.png File:AFishyAdventure3.png File:AFishyAdventure4.png File:AFishyAdventure5.png File:AFishyAdventure6.png File:AFishyAdventure7.png File:AFishyAdventure8.png File:AFishyAdventure9.gif File:AFishyAdventure10.png File:AFishyAdventure11.png File:SomethingintheAir2.PNG|Henry File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg|Thomas File:SomethingintheAir3.jpg File:SomethingintheAir4.jpg File:SomethingintheAir5.jpg File:SomethingintheAir6.jpg|Thomas at the fishing village File:SomethingintheAir7.jpg File:SomethingintheAir8.jpg File:SomethingintheAir9.jpg File:SomethingintheAir10.jpg File:SomethingintheAir11.jpg File:SomethingintheAir12.jpg File:SomethingintheAir13.jpg File:SomethingintheAir14.jpg|Henry at sea File:SomethingintheAir15.jpg File:SomethingintheAir16.jpg File:SomethingintheAir17.jpg|Henry and the Fat Controller File:SomethingintheAir18.jpg File:SomethingintheAir19.jpg|Cranky and Henry File:SomethingintheAir21.jpg|Cranky, Henry, and Thomas File:SomethingintheAir22.jpg|Thomas and Henry File:SomethingintheAir23.jpg File:SomethingintheAir24.png File:SomethingintheAir27.JPG File:SomethingintheAir28.jpg File:SomethingintheAir29.png File:SomethingintheAir30.png File:SomethingintheAir31.png File:SomethingintheAir32.png File:SomethingintheAir33.png File:SomethingintheAir34.png File:SomethingintheAir35.png File:SomethingintheAir36.png File:SomethingintheAir37.png File:SomethingintheAir38.png File:SomethingintheAir39.png File:SomethingintheAir40.png File:SomethingintheAir41.png File:SomethingintheAir42.png File:SomethingintheAir43.png File:SomethingintheAir44.png File:SomethingintheAir45.png File:SomethingintheAir46.png File:SomethingintheAir47.png File:SomethingintheAir48.png File:SomethingintheAir49.png File:SomethingintheAir50.png File:SomethingintheAir51.png File:SomethingintheAir52.png File:SomethingintheAir53.png File:SomethingintheAir54.png File:SomethingintheAir55.png File:SomethingintheAir56.png File:SomethingintheAir57.png File:SomethingintheAir58.png File:SomethingintheAir59.png File:SomethingintheAir60.png File:SomethingintheAir61.png File:SomethingintheAir62.png File:SomethingintheAir63.png File:SomethingintheAir64.png File:SomethingintheAir65.png File:SomethingintheAir66.png File:SomethingintheAir67.png File:SomethingintheAir68.png|Deleted Scene File:SomethingintheAir69.png File:SomethingintheAir70.png File:SomethingintheAir71.png File:SomethingintheAir72.png File:SomethingintheAir73.png File:SomethingintheAir74.png File:SomethingintheAir75.png File:SomethingintheAir76.png File:SomethingintheAir77.png File:SomethingintheAir78.png Episode File:Something in the Air - British Narration|UK narration File:Something in the Air - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes